


angel faces

by snsds



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, F/F, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snsds/pseuds/snsds
Summary: sometimes, you just need to go with the flow, no matter the consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> honestly just trying to help water the markrenhyuck tag bc it’s so DRY. so, im just testing the waters rn 
> 
>  
> 
> i hope u enjoy <33

Donghyuck is confused. He doesn’t understand what was going on. Everything was going good, he was at a fun party. He was mildly drunk. He didn’t really want to go to said party, but he went anyway. He really only went to the party for Renjun, which makes the situation he was in, much stranger.

He was trying to stick to Renjun the whole night but Renjun kept going off with this guy who called himself Lucas. He really didn’t just want to stand awkwardly in the middle of the party so he went to go sit on these nice big stairs, what fun. This was probably Chenle’s house, he really can’t remember. He started to think about what the stairs were made of and before he could make himself fall asleep from boredom, a hand touched his shoulder. When Donghyuck looked up and saw Mark, he could’ve barfed. It’s not that he hates Mark or anything, it’s **literally** the complete opposite.

Donghyucks always had a “little” crush on Mark... and Renjun. He was WHIPPED for them. What can a guy do when two beautiful people appear in your life. Only fools wouldn’t fall for Renjun and Mark. Even Jaemin and Jeno have had crushes on them. Although they’re all whipped for Mark and Renjun, Donghyuck is the only one who ACTUALLY LIKES them. Yes, he knows he’s boo boo the fool. He knows he has no chance with those angels.

So, when Mark kissed him after talking to Donghyuck about everything and nothing, Donghyuck felt like flying. The kiss was so sudden he didn’t even have any time to respond. So like any normal person WOULDNT do, he got on Mark’s lap and started to kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uhhh..." 

That's weird, Donghyuck  _swears_ he heard someone OTHER than Mark say something. He parted from Mark and looked up to see...

Renjun.

HUH?! He was about to speak but Renjun beat him to it. "I guess you guys are having fun, huh? Can't say the same for me." He said with a grimace as he sat down next to them. Hyuck realized he was still sitting down on Marks lap and got off to go sit next to Renjun. Hyuck was concerned because last time he checked on Renjun, he was having fun with Lucas and all their other friends. Marks eyebrow was raised as he looked at Renjun, "What happened, are you okay?". He got closer to him. Donghyuck and Renjun didn't notice. "Yeah, I'm good. Thank you for asking...", he said as he smiled **beautifully**. Which made the them smile as well. It was short lived though, Renjun's smile started to fade. "... I just got bored and Lucas was talking to Jungwoo and you know, I- I'm just tired of not being noticed by him anymore, ya know? He's one of my best friends and I just... I fucking miss him.". He was looking at his hands the whole time. Donghyuck saw that he was twiddling his thumbs. "Have you ever thought of telling Lucas how you feel? I mean he would understand...", said Mark. "I've thought about it but I just don't want to be selfish, he has his own friends now and he's literally in college so I knew this was going to happen either way." Renjun sighed as he looked up from his hands. "Let's go somewhere, yeah, all 3 of us.", Hyuck said as he stood up. He looked at the other 2 boys hopefully. "Yeah, but where to?", Mark had said with an amused grin. "Anywhere I don't fucking know, but the party was getting lame anyway."

So, just like that the boys got up and left through the front door. Renjun was honestly glad that Hyuck had asked to leave, he couldn't handle being at that party anymore.  Once they were out of the huge ass house, Hyuck had grabbed both Mark and Renjun's hands and started running to Mark's car.

It was going to be a good night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does renjun have another secret that he doesn’t want to share ?


	3. Chapter 3

donghyuck never knew his life would turn out the way it did, but here he is. he’s in marks (moms) car, renjun sitting next to him, still holding his hand. he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard marks voice “alright so where we headed ?” donghyuck doesn’t care. “i say we go to a gas station or something i’m starving” renjun said as mark started the car. donghyuck looked down at their hands, they were still holding hands. he never wanted to let go.

 

“ okay so i have a feeling that we’re going to be driving until the end of the world...” a very tired mark said. donghyuck looks at mark through the rear view mirror and says with a bored expression. “mark. is the end of the world for you a 24 hour gas station and some mcdonald’s ? ” renjun giggles. okay, fuck hyuck and mark lives huh. “sigh, maybe it is. okay hyuck ? you never know .” mark retorts. he loves being able to joke around with hyuck like this. he loves being around hyuck. he loves hyuck. no wait what- “i cannot believe you just said SIGH without actually SIGHING. please renjun i cant breathe give me cpr or something”

 

renjun and donghyuck are dying in the back seat while mark is going through a life crisis. he doesn’t really love hyuck does he ? well he does just not in THAT way... right ? through all this thinking mark parks them in front of a gas station, since he’s running low on gas. he also knows that if he gives the car back to his mom with no gas he won’t be able to ride it for like a week. once he’s finished parking, he turns around to look at the back seat once more. they’re still laughing. typical. time to go get some gas. sigh.

 

“wait fuck was that actually funny or are we just that drunk” renjun says with barely any air in his lungs. he opens his eyes and his breath is taken away all over again. fuck. he always knew donghyuck was pretty but not this pretty. he’s beautiful. donghyucks still laughing with his long eyelashes touching his plump cheek. renjun tries to resist the urge to put his hand on hyucks cheek but he’s never been a strong person. hyucks cheeks feel so soft. his eyes open and to see renjun looking at him so _lovingly_  ? making his heart burst. donghyuck blushes, actually fucking blushes. since when were their faces so close ? renjun moves his face closer and closer. so agonizingly slow. donghyuck can’t take it any longer and pushes his lips on renjuns soft ones. they’re still holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the format looks so different it’s 1:27 am rn... i really had the urge to update haha anyways seriously how long does it take to get gas ?


	4. Chapter 4

suddenly the front car door opened. nooo. renjun doesn’t want to pull away but he does. he can be strong, _sometimes_. “you know, as hot as that was, i really think we should eat something because i’m STARVING.” mark said while starting the car. “renjun, am i really drunk or did mark just call us hot ?” donghyuck says with a very prominent blush across his face. “i think he did, wait , mark, you BETTER not be drunk driving.” renjun said. “i’m not drunk, i’m just buzzed, but trust me i’m being honest.”, a suddenly brave mark said, “ let’s go eat something already, because i’m sure we’re all very hungry.”

he pulled out of the gas station and took a left so that he could drive another 6 minutes to mcdonald’s. wow ! mark must’ve done a lot of thinking during those little 10 minutes of putting gas in the car ! he’s proud of himself. he kind of always knew about how he felt towards renjun (a little crush which he honestly thought was a phase) but him thinking that he loves hyuck really, REALLY, caught him off guard. he does love hyuck. he just thought it was in a little brother way. but oh, mark couldn’t have been more wrong.

when mark was putting gas in the car, he felt like he was dying. you know how when you die your life passes before your eyes ? yes that’s exactly what happened to mark. but, it was the little moments where mark would fall more in love with donghyuck. like that time when he was 14 and he saw donghyuck sitting on the swings in the park. donghyuck was crying because of some bullies who would tell him all of this nasty stuff because he liked to paint his nails or do “girly” things. mark was surprised that a stranger would tell him all of this, but he was glad, because ever since then, mark decided to make donghyuck his best friend.

 


End file.
